Kotaro
Kotaro (コタロウ Kotarō) is a non-playable character and enemy from Fire Emblem Fates on all routes. Profile Kotaro is the daimyo of the kingdom of Mokushu, and his greatest ambition is to usurp power for his nation. Kotaro was behind both the fall of Kohga, Shura's homeland, and the death of Saizo and Kaze's father, Saizo the Fourth. After the outbreak of hostilities between Nohr and Hoshido, King Garon promised Kotaro a large portion of Hoshidan territory once Nohr emerged victorious, provided that Mokushu allied with Nohr. Driven by the thought of more power, Kotaro eagerly accepted the offer, and joined Nohr in fighting Hoshido. Once the agreement was signed, Kotaro ordered for any Hoshidan that passed through Mokushu to be apprehended while maintaining a guise of neutrality to avoid suspicion. Birthright Kotaro appears in Chapter 10 leading an army of Mokushujin ninjas against Corrin. Sometime after the war started, Kagero, one of Ryoma's retainers, traveled into Mokushu, believing that it was neutral in the war, only to be captured by Kotaro's men. Kotaro reveals that he has allied with Nohr and fights the Hoshidans. If Kotaro is encountered by Saizo, it is then revealed that Kotaro had betrayed his father prior to the events of Fates, and killed him when the former Saizo tried calling him out on his treacherous ways. Seeking vengeance for his father's death, Saizo will express satisfaction should he be permitted to land the finishing blow on Kotaro. Despite his best efforts, he is eventually killed in battle. Even with his death, the Mokushujin still fought against Hoshido, though it can be presumed the fighting was over once the war ended. Conquest Kotaro appears in Chapter 17, aligned with Nohr. He leads Corrin into a secret area to allow the Nohrian army to invade Hoshido, and then proceeds to put up an innocent facade by claiming that Hoshido has consistently attacked them for having relations with Nohr. Kotaro claims that his kingdom is peaceful and that they are always unable to fend off the increasing Hoshidan attacks. After the Nohrian army clears the nearby area of Hoshidan troops, Kotaro is surprised to see Saizo and praises Corrin's skill for capturing him. Saizo tells Corrin that Kotaro had captured a ninja called Kagero and is using her as leverage to intimidate the Hoshidans, preventing them from attacking. Corrin then asks Kotaro if he had taken her hostage, to which he confesses after much pressure. He is surprised that a Nohrian noble would want to fight a honest war, and decides to kill them all in a "tragic accident" so that he can continue to do what he pleases. He then summons a large group of Mokushujin to kill them, but they fail and he is eventually killed in battle. Like in Birthright and Revelation, if Saizo performs the killing blow on Kotaro, he will state that his father has been avenged. If Shura is deployed to fight Kotaro, Shura will attempt to get his vengeance on the Mokushujin daiymo for his fallen people. Kotaro will mock and taunt Shura, saying his people didn't stand a chance against him and and shows no remorse for killing his people and attempts to kill off the last remaining Mokushu, but is killed in battle. Revelation Kotaro appears in Chapter 11 of Revelation, retaining the same role he did in Birthright by forming an alliance with King Garon to advance his ambitions to become the true ruler of Hoshido. He has taken Kagero as a hostage while she was on a mission delivering a message sent by Ryoma, and is then pursued by Saizo, Orochi and Reina. Saizo sends out a smoke signal to warn others that a battle is going on and that they should avoid that area. Corrin and their army passes by, with Kaze noticing the signal. Believing that they can get more allies, they go to the battlefield, to which Kotaro notices the arrival of enemy reinforcements. He fights the group, only to lose and be killed by them. Like in Birthright and Conquest, if Saizo performs the killing blow on Kotaro, he will state that his father has been avenged. Personality Crafty and cunning, Kotaro is an extremely sly and manipulative man. He is also an expert at spinning veils of lies in order to obscure his true malicious motives from the public eye. This fact is particularly prominent on the Conquest route, where he dupes Corrin into aiding him under the pretext of his nation having been victimised by Hoshido. Driven by a lust for power and authority, Kotaro is also known to take any measure that he deems necessary in order to achieve his ambition, regardless of whether they are dishonourable. In example he uses hostages (like Kagero) to slow down his enemies, kills or severely cripples anyone who dares question him (like Saizo and Kaze's father, since according to him the previous Saizo tried to stop his ambitions), and is willing to destroy any realms who are in the way (like Shura's homeland of Kohga). In-Game As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 10 - Ninja Village |-|Normal= Sword - E Shuriken - C |Item= Dual Shuriken Kodachi (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Sword - C Shuriken - C |Item= Dual Shuriken Kodachi (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Shuriken - S |Item= Dual Shuriken Kodachi (Dropped) }} Conquest Chapter 17 - Den of Betrayal |-|Normal= Sword - C Shuriken - B |Item= Flame Shuriken }} |-|Hard= Sword - C Shuriken - B |Item= Silver Shuriken Flame Shuriken }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Shuriken - S |Item= Silver Shuriken Flame Shuriken }} Revelation Chapter 11 - Mutual Enemies |-|Normal= Sword - C Shuriken - C |Item= Steel Shuriken (Dropped) Steel Katana }} |-|Hard= Sword - C Shuriken - C |Item= Steel Shuriken (Dropped) Steel Katana }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Shuriken - S |Item= Steel Shuriken (Dropped) Steel Katana }} Quotes Help Description Daimyo of Mokushu. Has ambitious plans to expand his holdings. Chapter 10 (Birthright) Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Saizo *'Saizo': Kotaro of Mokushu...you will now answer to me. *'Kotaro': I answer to no one. Who are you to suggest otherwise? *'Saizo': I am Saizo the Fifth, servant to the Hoshidan royal family. *'Kotaro': Saizo...that's familiar. I believe I've murdered others of your pitiful lineage. *'Saizo': You—! How dare you! My father was an honorable man. *'Kotaro': Honorable? Maybe. Weak? Definitely. That balding old fool had the audacity to lecture ME! So naturally...I put an end to his life. *'Saizo': I knew you were the one responsible for his death. Coward! *'Kotaro': Bwahaha! Isn't this a stroke of luck? To fell both father and son with the same blade... How poetic! *'Saizo': I'm about to rewrite your poem... *'Kotaro': Please. If you're anything like your father, you won't land a single blow! (If Saizo gets the kill) *'Saizo': How's that? Did I land a single blow? *'Kotaro': Ugh... *cough* *cough* *gurgle* *'Saizo': Fitting. Father, you are avenged. Death Chapter 17 (Conquest) Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Shura *'Shura:' Heh... So you're the daimyo of Mokushu, eh? We finally meet. *'Kotaro:' Who are you? I don't know any generic pirates. *'Shura:' I am Shura, of Kohga. And you will pay for destroying my people! *'Kotaro:' Aw, so you came here to get revenge? That's precious. I've killed dozens of men like you. Lowly drifters without a home. Don't even bother. Like your pathetic kingdom, you don't stand a chance. *'Shura:' Killing you will be no bother at all. In fact, I'm looking forward to it. And one day I will rebuild Kohga and undo the damage you caused! *'Kotaro:' HA! That's rich. I killed all your people. Burned your village to the ground. All of your ninja combined weren't enough to stop me. Yet you think you alone can kill me?! HAHAHAHA! *'Shura:' We'll see how funny it is when you're begging for mercy. You took everything from me. Before I rebuild, allow me to return the favor. *'Kotaro:' Ah, a lovely dream. Let that dream comfort you in your last moments. The last remnant of Kohga ends here! *'Shura:' For my friends and family...for my honor and vengeance...FOR KOHGA! Vs. Saizo *'Saizo': Kotaro of Mokushu...you will now answer to me for your crimes. *'Kotaro': I answer to no one. Who are you to suggest otherwise? *'Saizo': I am Saizo the Fifth, servant to the Hoshidan royal family. *'Kotaro': Saizo...that name sounds familiar. I believe I've murdered others of your pitiful lineage. *'Saizo': You—! How dare you! My father was an honorable man. *'Kotaro': Honorable? Maybe. Weak? Definitely. That balding old fool had the audacity to lecture me! So naturally...I put an end to his life. *'Saizo': I knew you were the one responsible for his death. Coward! *'Kotaro': Bwahaha! Isn't this a stroke of luck? To fell both father and son with the same blade... How poetic! *'Saizo': Sorry to disappoint, but I'm about to rewrite your poem's ending... *'Kotaro': Ha! If you're anything like your father, you won't land a single blow! Defeated by Saizo *'Saizo': How's that for not landing a single blow? *'Kotaro': Ugh... My dreams... My Kingdom!! *cough* *cough* How could I lose...?! *sputter* ... *'Saizo': A fitting end. Father...you have been avenged. May you rest in peace now. Death Chapter 11 (Revelation) Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Saizo *'Saizo:' Kotaro of Mokushu...you will answer to me. *'Kotaro:' I answer to no one. Who are you to suggest otherwise? *'Saizo:' I am Saizo the Fifth, servant to the Hoshidan royal family. *'Kotaro:' Saizo...that's familiar. I believe I've murdered others of your pitiful lineage. *'Saizo:' You--! How dare you. My father was an honorable man. *'Kotaro:' Honorable? Maybe. Weak? Definitely. That balding old fool had the audacity to lecture ME! So, naturally...I put an end to his life. *'Saizo:' I knew you were the one responsible for his death. Coward! *'Kotaro:' Bwahaha! Isn't this a stroke of luck? To fell both father and son with the same blade... How poetic! *'Saizo:' I'm about to rewrite your poem... *'Kotaro:' Please. If you're anything like your father, you won't land a single blow. Defeated by Saizo *'Saizo:' How's that? Did I land a single blow? *'Kotaro:' Ugh... *cough* *cough* *gurgle* *'Saizo:' Fitting. Father, you are avenged. Death Etymology Kotaro's name may have been derived from Kotaro Fuuma, the leader of the Fuuma ninja clan of the Hojo during the Sengoku warring era. In the Japanese version of Fates, Mokushu is instead called Fuuma. Trivia * Kotaro shares his English voice actor, Walden James, with other characters in Fates such as: Subaki, Iago, Nichol and Haitaka. * Despite appearing as a Master Ninja, Kotaro uses the critical animations of a regular Ninja when equipped with Shurikens and Daggers. This animation should only apply when any Master Ninja is equipped with Swords. * Conquest is the only route where Kotaro can engage in a battle with Shura. In both the Birthright and Revelation routes, Shura joins Corrin's army after Kotaro has already been killed. * Interestingly, if Shura kills Kotaro, no special dialogue occurs. His death will proceed as if any units other than Saizo defeats him. * In Revelation, Kotaro's character is muted, similar to Generic Prisoners when they're recruited. However, he does have a few voice clips present during his dialogue with Kagero at the beginning of the chapter, alongside his special battle conversation with Saizo. * Other than Revelation, Kotaro shares voice clips with two other Hoshidan bosses, Haitaka and Omozu. * Kotaro is the only non-Nohr antagonist to die in all three paths. Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Enemies